Clary's Road Education
by booky1234
Summary: Post COG. This is just a little look at life after City of Glass with all our favoirite characters.


_**disclaimer: i do not own the mortal instruments series or any of the characters that is all Cassandra Clare**_

_**Clary's POV**_

Clam down Clary you will do fine! I kept repeating that same thought over

and over again in my head like a mantra. The reason for my panic was worse than Valentine rising from the dead and he has been dead for 5 months now, worse than Isabelle deciding

to kidnap me and take me shopping around New York, maybe even worse than finding out that Jace is after all my brother which thank god he was not. My reason for panic: I just

received my driving permit and was going on my first drive in the short span of 30 minutes. Luke was the parent/guardian who will be riding shot gun, and it didn't help that he looked like

he was about to puke all over Isabelle's new shoes while discussing the time for my driving test. Also, to add to my panic Jace, Isabelle, and Simon decided that they would tag along on

my first drive as a student driver. They were all tagging along for different yet equally horrible reasons. Simon is coming to make sure he's there for my first crash, Isabelle to make sure

that when I got my license I could act as her personal driver which there is no way in hell is happening and my boyfriend and love of my life for support, encouragement and I suspect to

laugh at me. I cringe as I think about my impending doom. We were taking my mother's new Honda which sadly would seat all 5 of us. My mother was too terrified to come on my first

experience as a driver. Breathe Clary breathe I thought to myself. I was sitting in the institute library with Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec. Magnus and Alec's relationship was going

wonderful as was mine and Jace's . Me and Jace were more in love than ever and I was happier than ever. Isabelle on the other hand was still fighting over Simon's affection with Maia.

" Clarissa I would appreciate it if you try to contain yourself your scaring Chairman Meow, he needs a mellow environment to feel combatable, and you my darling are making him feel like a turkey on thanksgiving " said Magnus in an irritated voice

" Clary you look green maybe you should eat something before you try face your grim fate as a driver" Isabelle said making air quotations while saying driver

" Izzy maybe you should go try driving yourself and then see" I said while glaring at her

" Please Clary, we both know that Isabelle is only any good for deciding which pair of shoes look better" said Jace with a smirk on his face

" Well at least I have the decency to were shoes!!!" Isabelle said in a furious voice while I laughed at her reference to last week when Jace decided that wearing no shoes to terminate some demons on Broadway would make the experience more exciting. Pshht "exciting", please it was more painful for me, Isabelle, and Alec having to carry him home because his feet were bloodied and useless from stepping on a glass bottle after he started bragging on how skillfully he killed his fourth of the demons that were present on Broadway and not noticing that a homeless man had thrown the bottle in his way to get him to shut up on our way back to the institute.

" Don't hate me cause im beautiful" said Jace cockily

" Okay guys I think its time you guys get to the car before I go crazy from hearing you two bicker like 8 year olds" said Alec from his spot next to Magnus

" Shut up Alec! " Jace and Isabelle said in unision and then turned to glare at each other

" Guys he's right let's get going I just got a text from Simon saying him and Luke are outside" I said in a shaky voice.

" Good Luck Clary " Alec said with a smile as the 3 of us stood up to leave and Jace kissed me on the cheek and took my hand in his

" Yes good luck Clary, and in respect towards Chairman Meow I ask that you refrain from running over any cats" Magnus said in a serious tone

"Thanks guys" I said trying to calm myself down

" Oh, yes I never thought about the poor cats. Hmm maybe we can get the bloodsucker to scout the area and drink all the cats blood before you we hoit the road. That would probably be less painful than getting hit by a car with a scared red-headed shadow hunter driving. But then again it might be a blessing considering they would be getting hit by the most beautiful girl ever" Jace said

"Jace!" I shrieked smacking him in the head while blushing

When we got outside we were greeted by Simon and Luke. Jace then pulled my aside.

" Okay remember I love you no matter how many cats and or dogs you run over. As long as you don't run over any ducks, they are sacred to me!" Jace said

"Oh more sacred than our relationship" I said bringing my lips an inch away from his face and brushing my hand across his cheek seductively then kissing his collarbone and turning away

"Not so fast" he says grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer to him and kissing me hungrily on the lips

___________________________________________________________

Two Hours Later

Isabelle, Jace and Simon immerge from the care all 3 of them dizzy and light headed

" Dude, I hate to break it to you but your girlfriend drives like a maniac"

Simon says

" Ten cats, the girl practically ran over ten cats" Isabelle says in a shocked tone

" Not to mention that hobo. It took forever to wipe off all the eggs he threw when she ran over the cart he was living in. Poor guys is homeless on top of already being homeless"

Clary emerges from the drivers side and says

" Wow that went better than I thought. Whose up for this again tomorrow"

" NOOO!!!" Luke says in a terrified tone

" NU-UH!" Simon says and runs away

" I cant die im the life of the family. And you drive worse than I cook" Isabelle says and runs into the institute

" I love you Clary but I need to live too" says Jace kissing her swiftly and scurries away

" YOUR ALL JUST JEALOUS" clary yells


End file.
